Elsanna Ficlits
by PoppyPounder
Summary: All the ficlits I write/would like to continue on possibly? It's all explained in the first chapter. Obviously all of them are Elsanna, and this will never have smut, my smut is too long for ficlits. Because if there is to be smut -dramatically pounds stein on table- IT WILL BE DAMN GOOD SMUT. yeah.
1. What This Is

So in here I will post all of the drabbe ideas I have. If people want a longer version (and leave a nice review because I do very few things for free) it will be erased from this "folder" and posted as a new story.

This is pretty much a storage space.

Anyway, enjoy,

-PoppyPounder

P.S. Feel free to steal these and write your own fics. Just leave me a note so I can read it ;)


	2. Knight AU

**anonymous** asked:

That's alright I'll think of something else. :D What about knight!Anna rescuing sassy!Elsa from a tower?

**athpluver** answered:

"Just let down your hair!"

"You have sword and I can't afford you accidentally cutting this thing that took years to grow out."

"For the love of— do you wanna be rescued or not!?"

**I replied with:**

"Well with that kind of attitude from my would be rescuer, maybe not?"

A muffled shriek of frustration came from below, "look, princess, I'm just doing my job, is there any other way up there?"

A scoff came from above, "of course, my hair's way too delicate to be hauling just anyone up here."

"Why didn't you just climb down then?"

"Do you see how much mud is down there? I was waiting for someone to carry me obviously."

"Alright, come down and I'll meet you at the entrance, where is that?"

"Uh the obvious doorway on the other side of the tower?"

Anna did not respond.

"Alright I'll carry you piggyback style, it'll be easiest. My horse is tied to a tree just over there."

"I will not be carried anyway near how one carries a pig, I am a princess and I demand-"

Anna rolled her eyes and slung the princess over her shoulder, beginning the walk back to her horse.

"You, you uncouth beast! How dare you sling me around like a bag of EEP"

Anna smirked, if all it took to silence the princess was a squeeze of the behind she'd have to do that more often.

**(Is anyone getting a Shrek vibe?)**


	3. Modern Transport AU

Anna drops her phone with a fic up on it on the bus and Elsa picks it up to return it but sees the fic name and is like, "oh my god, you're reading my fic"

They both nearly die.

(I would be Anna if I ever ran into Requ)


	4. Sky High AU

**Sky High AU, Elsa Ice, Anna Berserker**

"Uh, hello?" Elsa was only a first year. Elsa really couldn't deal with a villain. Elsa'd heard the horror stories of students getting assassinated, so, very cautiously she approached the dark figure the sound had emanated from.

A neighbor's light switched on and Elsa jumped back. Flames jumped at her, no, red hair, she realized as the weight toppled her over. She braced herself and thought cold thoughts.

The ground below her prickled, ice formed, insects fled, and her eyes turned deep, deep blue. They pierced through the fire burning in the eyes of the figure above her and as she prepared herself to call up a blizzard the figure blinked. The fire inside of her died and only confusion remained.

"Who're you?" The girl asked from atop Elsa.

Elsa froze. The demon that jumped her was gone; only a child, no older than 12, remained. The ice inside her subsided and she replied, "I'm Elsa, I live here."

The girl blinked again, looked up, looked around, looked back down, and fear flooded her system. "Shit, shit, not again, what the hell is happening?" She lurched off of Elsa and stared down at her ripped clothes in dismay.

"What?" Elsa was beginning to put the pieces together, "can you remember anything?"

"I-I, I'm Anna, my name is Anna."


	5. Toy Story AU

**This one's kind of already complete, I'm just not going to make my own story out of it because I stole the prompts from rainbowsnowflakekittens**

**rainbowsnowflakekittens:**

frozen toy story au where a little girl gets an elsa doll for christmas but not an anna

and elsa comes to life and looks for anna all over the house

and she cant find her and she becomes really lonely :(

but the next month is the girl's birthday and she gets an anna doll and they are together again :)

**I replied with:**

Elsa looked up. She was in a room painted blue with stars overhead and drapes of satin. She nodded, certainly befitting a queen.

The other toys looked to her and she spoke to them, "Good evening all, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, who is the ruler here?"

The toys looked around, several chuckled, and a teddy bear came over to her, "No one rules here, this is a child's room, we are her toys."

Elsa frowned, that sounded right, but where was Anna? "Do you know where my sister is? She has red hair and freckles."

The toys looked at each other, none of them had seen a doll matching that description.

Elsa searched the entire house, high and low, becoming acquainted with the locals and finding no trace of her sister.

A day went by.

Elsa liked the doll castle the little girl made her. She liked the little girl, she was gentle and always spoken in a ridiculously regal tone whenever impersonating Elsa. The girl never failed to make Elsa giggle, though she hid it well.

The girl reminded Elsa of Anna.

A week went by.

The other toys were kind to her; the knight, Sir David of Westgaurd, always apologized after the little girl made them kiss. He was kind and very infatuated with the cowboy the girl's brother had. Elsa just laughed and wished him luck.

The cowboy had a horse. Anna would the that horse.

A month passed.

The little girl was excited and soon many little feet pattered through the house. Mitchy-poo, the teddy bear (who rather liked the name Michael), told her they were the girl's friends, that it was a party.

Anna loved parties.

That evening the girl was carried to bed by a beaming father, "She loved the doll, it will go great with Elsa, what a fantastic idea Lilly."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat as she sat on the roof of the doll castle.

Lilly, the girl's mother, placed a doll beside her, but Elsa was looking in the other direction and couldn't see exactly who it was.

The lights turned off and Anna tackled her, "Elsa! Elsa! It's so good to see you!"

Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister, "It's good to see you too Anna."

The little girl loved the new doll so much that Sir David, much to his relief was not the center piece when she played with Elsa anymore. The little girl had a fondness for the antics Anna was known for and Elsa was always there to protect (scold) her.

**Yeah I probably won't write anymore for this one.**


	6. Ghost AU

Elsa is a ghost and the first time she realized this was when her hair goes through her shoulder?


	7. Teacher AU

Anna is a Calculus teacher in college. Elsa has to take her class for architecture (she's a doctor because her father wanted her to be one but said fuck it and went back to school to become an architect).

Anna is like a great calc teacher but makes all the exams really hard, so Elsa's class is taking the final and the only question is to take the Triple Integral of a boob and a guy's like "we don't have a boob to take the Triple Integral of" and Anna looks up and straight faced says, "you are a boob"

Then cackles hysterically and gives everyone an automatic B because they'd worked so well that semester and the dimensions of a boob if they wanted to work for the A.

Elsa's like what the fuck and realizes the dimensions are hers and that Anna can measure the dimensions of things by sight and Elsa forces her to help with her architecture or turn her in for sexual harassment.


	8. Power AU

Elsa's got ice powers. Anna has the ability to sway people's decisions.

They meet at a hero convention that gets ambushed (seriously it was advertised in all the major powered newspapers) and Anna saves Elsa by swaying this dude from killing her and Elsa realizes her full potential and totally kicks ass.

They become friends and Anna totally doesn't sway Elsa into dating her.


	9. Office AU

Anna takes Elsa's sandwiches because they're almost identical but Elsa notices every time. Elsa begins marking her sandwich baggies and Anna notices after she's eaten half and runs back to the kitchen and Elsa's there looking for her baggie and Anna's like, "omg I'm so sorry! Is there any way I can make it up to you?" And Elsa's like, who is this cutie patutie? And Elsa says, "You could take me out to dinner."

But she doesn't realize she said it out loud until Anna breathes a sigh of relief and is like, "oh okay, that seems fair." And Elsa's like, woops but hell yes.

And yes they become great friends and Anna figures out Elsa has like REALLY sensitive hands and then there's hanky-panky…

And Elsa wears pencil skirts sometimes and Anna dies.


	10. Goddess AU

Elsa goddess of Winter, Anna warmest human she's met, (she'd melt your ice too *wink wink*)


	11. Original Universe

Elsa can't bring her snow creations to life when she tries to. She has to do it in the moment, brimming over with confidence and creativity.

When Anna's around more are produced than not and eventually there are more than the castle staff. They know nothing but the love of snow and Elsa would dismiss them but they're _alive _and Olof loves each and every one of them.

Elsa lets him name them after the 7th. He teaches them, trains them, and eventually there are so many snow clouds floating around the castle that heating the place is next to impossible (on top of the fact that this is the Ice Queen's domain).

Everything from mice to dragons and Anna has a horse, she's getting used to the cold. Elsa has a living book shelf that never drips on her books and their favorite maid has a mop that loves to clean.


	12. Music and Stars

**let-it-geaux****:**

No one asked for it, but I really like this Elsanna headcanon so I'm going to share it anyway.

Anna is a musician, and she really tries to impress her new astrophysicist girlfriend, Elsa. So one night (they live in LA or someplace with an observatory because presumably you can see stars good from that place), she brings Elsa up to her favorite hill. She sits down in the grass with Elsa in her lap. She wraps her arms around her and starts naming the constellations. When she starts talking about Lyra, Elsa turns around and kisses her slowly and passionately. Lyra, they decide, is their constellation because it represents them- stars and music. Two things together.

**Me**

It was their first year anniversary, a year of concerts and observatories, when Anna dragged them out to the desert one evening. They took tents and more hoodies than Elsa'd ever seen.

They'd set up camp as the sun set and very soon after had fumbled into hoodies and sweats because humidity plays a part in heat conservation. Elsa'd just started combing her fingers through Anna's hair when Anna'd flipped them over.

Elsa'd smiled up at her, she loved how this girl's freckles looked on a backdrop of stars, like a constellation of their own, stars?

Elsa'd sat up so fast Anna'd landed on her arse but Elsa's open mouthed gape at the tapestry of light above them has her smiling so hard she'd thought her face would break. When Elsa'd reached both hands up (she'd heard that the desert was great but not like** this**) because they were **right there**, Anna was sure her heart would burst right in her chest.

Elsa'd looked over at her with reverence and Anna'd leaned in and kissed her so gently tears had rolled down her face. Anna'd made love to her right there for all the stars to see and Lyra seemed to shine just a little brighter.

Anna'd grabbed her violin and played a version of "Boom Clap" that gave Elsa shivers and they'd gone to sleep wrapped in each other under stars Elsa would never forget.


	13. Domestic Assassin AU

I don't have time for this :( This is Ultranos' (tumblr user) AU. I hate Ultranos with a passion, you all should follow them and hate them with me.

* * *

Anna keeps setting Elsa up with guys for blind dates because "You're literally a 23 year old virgin Elsa. You need to get out more." And Elsa's thinking 'seriously I'm a fucking assassin, I don't even have a personal life damn it.'

They all go rather terribly and Anna's like "Why aren't these going well? These are all great guys that I like, handpicked for you."

Elsa's like, "Uh I'm just not interested?"

Anna's like, "Not interested?! The last guy actually had six-pack abs, how can you be 'not-"

Elsa's like "Anna?"

Anna's gaping like a fish, "Elsa? Uh, are you gay?"

Elsa's like, "What? No, that's not-"

Anna's like, "Because that's fine, like I love you no matter what, I just didn't realize, but it all makes so much sense now, how you practically leered at that one chick in the restaurant…" –Anna continues in her Anna rant-

And Elsa's like, wait, this is perfect, if she thinks I'm gay she won't set me up with other people because Elsa's a fucking moron and doesn't realize Anna's never going to _let it go_.

"Yes, Anna, I'm gay." And then Anna like celebrates Elsa's gayness or something absurd like Anna would do and there's much questioning and Elsa's story on how she found out she was gay etc. etc….

Like three days later Elsa is reveling in her not having to go on dates and Anna sidles up to her with a big-ass-mother-fucking-grin strewn across her fucking face and is like, "So there's this really hot brunette I work with who's going to be waiting for you tomorrow at the –fancy restaurant-."

And Elsa's like 'Fuck, I fucked up, I fucking fucked up.'

* * *

These fucking idiots. Fucking Ultranos.


	14. Jazz AU

Song: It's Been a Long, Long Time.

* * *

There are a few times in spring when the weather is warm and old jazz is playing where Elsa will hum around the kitchen with all the windows open, in shorts and a t-shirt, making whatever suits her fancy and Anna will just sit at the table smiling at the woman she is so, so in love with.

"It's been a long, long time~"

Sometimes Elsa pulls Anna up from her seat and they twirl around the kitchen and Elsa will sing along to the words and it's one of the few times she really sings and she hits every note and Anna rubs circles into her shoulder and sways along.

"Kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again~"

Elsa will kiss her sometimes too, sometimes slowly with a smile and other times just a peck on the cheek and twirl away.

"Haven't felt like this my dear since can't remember when~"

Anna gets a little breathless and a little teary-eyed because Elsa's pretty uptight and stressed most of the time and she only gets a smile _like that_ every once in a long, long while.

"It's been a long, long time~"

And she only gets a smile _like that_ around Anna.

* * *

It's nice out, I'm feeling nostalgic, so here's some too fluffy elsanna.


	15. Modern Transport AU (Chap 3) Cont

There is no Naruto fic called The Mighty Few that I know of, if there is, it is a coincidence. I own neither Naruto nor Frozen, this is a continuation of the Modern Transport AU.

* * *

"Shit," I bend down to pick up my phone and a lithe hand intercepts me, a hand with impeccably polished nails, dang.

"Here," Oh-kayyy wow, uh, she's gorgeous.

"Uh, thanks." I take my phone from her and take grab hold of the support bar again, where was I? This fic is fantastic, damn she's really beautiful, but no, fic time, I won't get to read when I get home.

"Excuse me," beautiful woman gives me a wave.

"Huh, yeah?" Wow, am I not the most elegant at words ever?

"Is that a fan fiction you're reading?" Oh shit, she saw it, oh god. I'm not a child really, it's a Naruto fic, almost everyone loves Naruto!

"Uh, yeah?"

She shifts a bit and tucks a strand of that amazingly blond hair behind her left ear, "would it happen to be called 'The Mighty Few'?"

What?

"Uh, yes?"

She shifts again, "Do you like it?"

This fic is a gift from the gods, Guy is by far my favorite character, Kakashi is okay (obviously the main character, he's really popular but Guy is the bomb) and the writing style, -insert angels singing-, "Yeah, it's fantastic actually, it's really well written and the author did a great job portraying the characters."

Because actual literary critiques totally validates reading a fic meant for 12 year olds…..

"Oh good." She smiles and wow, that's uh, that's quite the smile, I might be in love, holy shit.

"Uh, why? May I ask?" How does she know the title, don't tell me this classy ass woman reads meant for 12 year olds fic…

She shifts again, "I wrote it."

My jaw is on the floor of this train, nah bro, holy shit, I'm in love.

* * *

P.S. It's really badly written. I was at a bus stop and I was bored and these two morons won't leave me alone.


End file.
